Power of Love
by contentchaos
Summary: The Volturi decide to produce an heir, DeMarco. He lerns of the Cullens and deires to meet them especially Nessie. DeMarco is being pulled into too many directions and wants to find love and peace. Will this be the begining of peace or start of a war?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! I just enjoy playing in Stephanie M World of Twilight. Set after BD. **

Marcus POV

As we slithered across the snow powdered field beams of light blue, purple and pink glowed around this little girl. I have never in my existence seen so much love. Almost everyone was tied to the little girl the brightest was the wolf standing closest to her. How could this be? Even the vile of creatures love this child. I must admit almost nothing surprises me in my years upon years I have seen it all. How is it then after a decade later I am still haunted by the same image? Bella was a true goddess as she bravely defended her daughter. I wonder what has become of their family.

After the Fall of Forks as history will know it as, Aro and Caius decided to pay a visit to Nahuel's father, Joham. After Johams' death his daughters were given the opportunity to stay in Italy with us. They however declined and went to live with their brother. We decided that day to see is we could produce an heir. Aro always had a fascination with science and history. He is easily entertained he needed a new muse. I suspect he was jealous that the Cullens possessed something he did not. Four years later DeMarco Antonio was created. I was asked to father the child since I was the only one unmarried and we all knew it was a mistake to cross Sulpicia and Athenodra. If Aro and Caius ever had a weakness it would be their wives. I have seen only a handful of true life soul mates in my time. Binds that are unbreakable and true my late wife and I are one of them. It still pains me to think of her. A thousand years still the pain lingers. Although I fathered DeMarco he is just as much Aro and Caius son. Sulpicia and Athendora spoil the child rotten. He is their most beloved and most priceless jewel. One of the reasons I agreed to this is because my Didyme loved children and her only regret was not having a child. They selected a woman with great beauty however I could only vision, Didyme. That day I swore never to do that again. It was too painful to feel as though I betrayed Didyme when I opened my eyes to only see a stranger. I have no regrets because I have seen the power of love Nesse brought to her coven and wished the same for ours.

DeMarco is finally fully grown. I still see the small baby he was when he was born. His eyes blue as the sea, his skin was like satin, he looked so fragile and pure. I had so hoped that the birth of DeMarco would have pulled all of us closer together to find that it was pushing everyone apart. Sulpicia and Athendora fight over DeMarco all of the time and Aro and Caius is no better. DeMarco is being pulled so much that I am afraid he is pushing himself away from everyone. I had wished the love of a child would strengthen our coven to see that that it only issued more jealousy and deceit.

DeMarco has a special talent. He can create illusions of the rarest nature. I like to call it illusions of the heart. Aro and Caius will try to mold him into a weapon I am sure. His talent gives him the ability to communicate with the dead. He sees them and talks to them as if they were in the room with him. The catch is they have to have a true love bind. He can only see or talk to that person when he is touching or near the spirits soul mate. The illusion part is complicated. He can project his talent to where it seems you are haunted by your true love. I noticed his gift when I seen the ties I use to see between me and my Di swirling around me and tied to a shape next to DeMarco when he was about a year old. He was sitting in the library talking to himself (at least I thought it was himself, It really was Di) when I seen the binds of love surround him and her to me. I gasped and DeMarco explained. If I could have cried I would have. It is slow torture knowing that I can talk to her through him yet I cannot touch her myself. We are currently trying to figure out more about his talent. I know he will make a great heir a worthy prince. He still has so much humanity in him and instead of it making him weaker I believe it makes him stronger. Caius and Aro have different thoughts on that and try to hide his humanity as much as possible afraid it would show weakness in him that he is less than a god.

I remember when he was born his eyes sparkled with curiosity. His mother died shortly after his birth. He looked down at her with admiration and nestled into her neck as if he was saying goodbye. I have seen many deaths in my life yet this one was the most heartbreaking. I don't know why but I kept seeing her as Didyme's her broken body laying their mangled and bloody instead of this unnamed woman. I refused to know her name and wished to not see her until our child was born. She was brought to the west wing of the manor and left there with servants to meet her every need.

"Father, I am ready for my history lesson," announced DeMarco taking me out of my thoughts.

I look at him and see the loneliness that use to consume me. Until he was born I was slowly decaying from the inside out. When I first held DeMarco I felt a jolt of electric as if my dead heart began to beat. The heat radiating off of his skin melted my ice cold gaze and he became the center of my existence. I now had a reason to live. Although my Di didn't birth him I see him as her son because it was my love for her that I agreed to father DeMarco. DeMarco brought Di back me back to me in many other senses. Knowing her presence surrounds me and DeMarco gives me so much peace.

"Accompany me for a walk through the garden."

The garden is my sanctuary. The beauty and power of nature is one of the few things in this world that is constant as constant as life and death. Nature has a soft beauty and grace with its death that gives us hope of life in the turn of the season. If only all death gave us hope for life renewed. I feel closer to my Di during this time of year. As if with the new life spouts from the ground I dream of her new life sprouting from the ashes scattered through this very garden.

The smell of grapes ripening on the vine bittersweet aged to a perfection to be consumed and savored. It takes me to a time of my youth. My father owned a vineyard. I have very little memory of my human life. I remember how my mother's eyes lit up when my father walked into the room. My father always seemed stern and masked with discipline and strength. He prided himself in everything he accomplished. His brassiness and arrogance softened as he stares lovingly into her big brown eyes. Whenever he caresses her face gently with the touch of his finger she always blushed and his breath would always hitch until she smiled then he could breath. It was as if he only breathed for her. That image had been etched into my memory for eternity.

"What would you like to hear about today my son?" I inquired.

DeMarco brushed his sandy blond hair from his eyes as he pondered what he most wanted to hear today. He thought back earlier today Jane and Alex were talking to Demetri about the Cullens . I was curious when Jane mentioned the quote yellowed eyed children of the night loving vamps. I could tell she hated them but why?

"What can you tell me about the Cullens?" He mumbled.

"I must admit I am surprised you have heard of the Cullens they are rarely discussed. Where should I begin?"

"I heard they have yellow eyes. Is that true? "

"Yes my son, they do not have the same way of lifestyle as we do. They feed off of animals instead of their natural food source. The blood of the animals dilutes their eyes to a golden color instead of amber as ours. They call themselves vegetarians. They have a large coven or what they would call a family. They live among the humans which has a times caused great quos in their mist. Edward Cullen a talented Vampire even fell in love with a human girl. The thing is human girls are very fragile and when he believed her to have died he came to us seeking his own death".

"What was Edward's talent?"

"He could hear others thoughts like Aro except he could hear everybody's thoughts without having to touch them. Distance was not a problem either. He could not hear Bella his mate's thoughts though. We found out later it was because she is a powerful shield. "

"Why is it that the guard hates them so much?" He whispered.

"They don't understand them, which can bring fear. They hate to feel fear and therefore hate them. We are use to never being challenged we are always respected and feared among our people. This will make more sense if I tell you about the battle of Forks. "

"Yes, I believe I have heard it mentioned before. The only time the whole council wives included came to battle."

"Yes, they are a strong family, with many talents. It was love that saved them in the end."

"Love?"

"We voted to destroy them or leave in peace, I honestly went to vote to destroy them because I thought they had created an immortal child that needed to be destroyed along with the makers, it was dangerous to have such creatures exist. Imagine the strength of an immortal with hunger of a newborn with absolute no control over their actions. They are beautiful yet deadly creatures. However, this wasn't an immortal child as I first thought. Her name is Nesse. She is a Hybrid like you. When I seen her I was struck with the intense love she captivated from others and how much she gave in return. In all of my years I have never witnessed so much love in one setting. It was breath taking. When her mother and father brought her to us so she could show us her gift. Her gift is she can show you what she is thinking in beautiful pictures and words. Even then when she touched Aro's face she had love and tenderness to give us the enemy. I seen fear for her family in her big brown eyes but I also seen trust and love through her. I was amazed of how much power one child could hold."

"What happened to Nesse? Is she still alive?"

"I believe so son. I am sure they have departed Forks; they never stay in one place too long. They must keep their identity secret and with a family as large as theirs it must be difficult. Last time we checked with Demetri they were visiting the Amazon Coven. Nesse has become quite attached to them. I would have to ask Demetri if they have returned to Seattle their temporary home. "

"I think I would like to meet them if that is okay."

"I do not think it wise my son. Aro and Caius would not approve. "

"We shall see then." DeMarco huffed; you could see the wheels turning on how to get his way. He is diabolical that one. His stubbornness is definitely a family trait.

If he does see them I am afraid a war will be bound to be unpreventable. My brothers are not just jealous of the Cullens but very possessive and protective of DeMarco . If they suspect he is in harm or being pulled away from our family war will be unavoidable.


	2. Chapter 2

DeMarco:

Marcus gave me a lot to think about. There are so many questions I now have. All of them surround one thought. Nesse. Who is this intriguing creature? Obviously, I shouldn't go to them. They don't know me and I don't trust them. I am still drawn to them. It is as if she haunts me. I have never even seen her yet she stars in my dreams. I must see her. I would go to her but how? Then it came to me I my father said she was last seen in the Amazon. I will have her brought to me. I have to talk to the guard. I will have my way.

**Mrs. Black**

"Nesse, what are your plans for today?" Jacob inquired.

"Ummm can't we just stay in bed all day? It is after all our Honeymoon."

"Whatever my princess wants" He said in his best sultry voice.

She touched the side of his face and images of him and her making love in the deepest part of the Amazon. Colors and jungle sounds echoing through our minds was exotic and completely sexy.

They made love all day and part of the night until they fell asleep tangled into each other.

Life can't get any better than this she thought. She was finally married to her best friend, confident and lover. He was made for her and she knew it from day one. Not many people understood their connection even her family had a huge problem at first. Time and Jacob's unwavering love, protection and loyalty finally won them over. Dad still has issues but what dad wouldn't?

The morning songs of nature were awaking us along with my husband's arousal, which began another round or two of Honeymooners delight. I am so glad we decided to wait until he made me his completely until after the wedding. He always knew what was best for me and could be as stubborn as I am. I don't know where he got the will power because I didn't make it any easy for him. It was definitely worth the wait and now he is like primal and inhibited, controlled turned to uncontrollable need for one another.

Mom and Dad surprised us with a trip to the Amazon to visit our old and dear friends. They were at our wedding. We had a traditional wedding for a non-traditional couple. Imagine the irony of the two tribes, the cold ones and wolf pack under the same tent. The two tribes are bound to hate one another to be united because two fell in love was like the classic fairy tale.

"Honey when was the last time you hunted? You look exhausted. Beautiful but exhausted."

"I guess I lost track of time, how long have we been here?"  
"Two weeks I guess."

"I guess we better go hunt, I'll race you." She giggled and took off running.

Jacob waited a second as he watched his angel take flight. He was mesmerized once again of her beauty. He phased and took off running after her. She smelled the jungle cat and pounced on it like a pro. Her hunting was even graceful and seductive.

All of a sudden the hair on his neck instinct of the rawest nature occurred. He sensed danger nearby and his only thought was to protect his love. His knew this scent, it was a member of the guard he just knew it. He growled and hissed. He ran toward them wanting to stop them before they found Nesse. Before he knew it he was surrounded by three guards, Alex, Jane and Demetri. Damn it. They wanted Nesse and there was no way in hell he was gonna let that happen. I was able to send a telepathic message to Leah to tell the Cullens what was happening. "If I don't survive at least I will know that her family will find and protect her. " He pondered.

Nesse ran up to me as Jane was doing her psycho pain thing. He seen the look of pain shoot across Nesse's face a look I never want to see again. He gave her all the love he could muster in one glance and bowed my head to rest. He hoped his death would be quick and that Nesse would be safe. It took all of his will power to phase back to human form. He looked up at the love of his life and with his dying breath told his angel that he loved her one last time.

Nesse screamed and held Jacob so tight her fingers bled. He was her everything and he died trying to protect her. Her screams turned to silent promises as she swore they would pay, she would have to stay alive for that to happen. She turned to the guard with an eerie calm. She bent down and took his necklace she gave him and a lock of his hair and walked silently way. She knew what they were taking her to Italy where she would seek her revenge she just didn't know how or if she could. They were a powerful family. She began to have this rage inside of her she never experienced before. She only knew of love even when her family was about to all be slaughtered ten years ago she never felt this hatred she has now. The intense feeling numbed her briefly and she began to sob. She didn't like this strange new feeling.

They loaded up onto the private jet set to Italy, of course and she looked up at her captures with such pity. I bet they never loved anyone like she loved her Jake. Her hate began to ease but it was still not quite gone yet. She never wanted her mother this bad before. She would know what to do. Her mother, Bella was brave and fiercely protective. Her mother would have been able to protect Jake, where she had failed. She was so mad at herself for failing. She was angry even at Jake for making her fall in love with him and leaving her. She would never fall in love again she swore. He will always be her first, last and only love.


End file.
